fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dante
Dante is a Bug-Type Specialist and Yazmyne's best friend and traveling partner during her journey through Kanto. He later became one of her rivals as he decided to become a trainer with his first adventure being in Riau. Years later, he and Yazmyne would compete as rivals again in Unova. Biography Battles Ablaze Dante first appeared between Scattered Caterpie - Enter the Viridian Forest! and Buzz Buzz Bug Buzz! as a Bug Catcher from Pewter City, aiming to catch his very first Pokemon, making sure it was a Bug-Type. While on the hunt, he encountered Yazmyne, who was searching for any Pokemon who would be her second choice the upcoming Viridian Contest. Working together, the two caught a Caterpie and Weedle, the latter of which was Dante's. The two then agreed to train their Pokemon together to help them gain battling experience and hopefully they'd evolve into Butterfree and Beedrill respectively. Over the course of three days they succeeded and both trainers welcomed their first fully evolved Pokemon to their teams. Dante stuck around to watch Yazmyne compete in the Viridian Contest after thinking that her Butterfree was cool during Yazmyne's contest training. Though Dante was wowed by the contest, he said that he did not believe contests were for him, but he did like watching them. He then helped Yazmyne navigate through the Viridian Forest into Pewter City. Upon arriving in Pewter City, Dante wanted to see Yazmyne's gym battle against Forrester, and then introduced her to his family and his old friend Savannah. When it was time for Yazmyne to leave, Dante built up the courage to ask to be her travelling companion. Yazmyne accepted and they began their journey together. Riau Adventures Dante reappeared in the Riau Region in The Underground Bug-Type!, intentionally following Yazmyne and meeting up with her. Dante arrived keeping Beedrill, Munchlax, and Petilil on his team. Dante shared that he was inspired by following Yazmyne, so he wants to compete in gyms as her rival instead of her traveling companion. Yazmyne and Dante's reunion was cut short when Dante spotted a Nincada, and made it his mission to capture it, which he did with Yazmyne and Elekid's help. Yazmyne and Dante later traveled a bit to Caladium City to have their Pokemon healed. Dante then left the city to meet Professor Cypress to obtain a Pokedex. Dante had his first episode dedicated to him in Immune to Poison, where he competed obtained a Badge Case and registered for the Riau League. By then, Dante had obtained a Pokedex. Dante then had his first gym battle against Scott, and he used his new Nincada and Beedrill to win him the battle and his first battle. Dante then immediately aimed for Aster Town to compete in the Aster Discharge. Dante made his way to Aster Town in Riau's Collection of Champions, and he was the last competitor to sign up for the tournament. He met with Yazmyne and showed her his Venom Badge. Dante's opening battle was against Dane. Dante pit his Nincada against Dane's Tyrogue and won with the effects of Bide. In the second round, Dante faced Noxon, using his Munchlax against Noxon's Druddigon. Despite Dante and Munchlax's best efforts they were overwhelmed and eliminated from the competition. Dante then stayed to watch the end of the tournament. In Aster's Lily! Dante stayed in Aster Town for the chance to face Lily but so did Yazmyne, Rosa, and Michael. Yazmyne was booked to battle Lily first, so Dante and the other rivals had to wait and watched the battle. The next day, Dante had his gym battle against Lily and lost with his Beedrill being blasted away by a Solar Beam. He then watched Michael's battle against Lily, which ended with Michael's defeat. He was then shocked when Yazmyne slapped Michael for abusing his Pokémon. Dante returned in Ghost with a Shell!, where he and Yazmyne had crossed paths. The two caught up and Dante showcased his new Bloom Badge and the Inferno Badge. The two agreed to a 3-on-3 battle and Dante presented his new Trapinch, his ace in defeating Blaze. Their battle was interrupted when Dante's Nincada evolved into Ninjask. While that was thrilling, the real issue was when Ninjask's former shell manifested into a Shedinja. Yazmyne and Dante became very sick when they examined Shedinja's hollow body too quickly. They recovered, and Dante captured Shedinja. Yazmyne then informed Dante of the Wild Rose Masquerade and invited him to join her to Corydalis City for the competition. Dante accepted, and they resumed their status as traveling partners. As Yazmyne and Dante traveled together, Dante spent hours trying to understand his Shedinja. In Forbidden Performer, The friends eventually crossed into Banyan Town and watched the town's competition. They met with a trainer, Harlem and Yazmyne coached him in preparation for the competition. They also met with Emma who ultimately won the ribbon. Yazmyne and Dante invited Emma to join them to Corydalis City, but she declined. In Snapshots!, Yazmyne and Dante met Fergus who was too on his way to Corydalis City. Fergus took pictures of Yazmyne, Dante, and their Pokémon before joining them. Dante and Yazmyne reunited with many of their old rivals in The Wild Rose Festival!, enjoying the pre-tournament festivities When the Wild Rose Masquerade began, Dante was paired against Michael in the first round. Their battle took place in Brutality in R1. Dante chose Ninjask and Shedinja against Michael's Croconaw and Darmanitan. Michael and his Pokémon were rough, merciless, and brutal leading to Dante's swift elimination from the competition. After the battle, Dante rushed to have his Bug Pokémon treated. However, he stayed for the tournament and departed from his rivals after the festival. After everyone departed from the Corydalis City, Dante stopped in a field en route to Oslo City as his Trapinch evolved into Vibrava in Vibrava Flapping. Yazmyne spotted Dante and witnessed the evolution as well. Vibrava's evolution caused him to release a soundwave which summoned a flock of Vibrava and other insect-like Pokémon, prompting Yazmyne and Dante to defend themselves in several battles. The battles left both of them injured and their journeys delayed as they both needed to return to Corydalis City for treatment. In Brave Hearts Ablaze!, Cory revealed that Dante had passed through Oslo City and defeated him for the Brave Badge, which left the Fighting-Type angry as he lost to the "weakest type". Shedinja proved to be the crux in Dante's victory and the reason Cory taught his Medicham Fire Punch to face Bug-Types better. Dante returned in Coax in Bloom], winning a trainer battle with his Petilil. Since Petilil had grown powerful in its current form, Dante sought to evolve her into Lilligant with the Sun Stone he won during the Wild Rose Festival. Petilil reacted poorly and ran away, causing Dante to chase after once. Once Dante found Petilil, he agreed not to try to change her but after her own adventure, Petilil took Dante's Sun Stone and evolved herself into Lilligant, loving her brand new form as well. In Riau So Grand, Dante had a cameo appearance where he watched the opening ceremony of the Riau Grand Festival at a Pokémon Center. He wished Yazmyne the best of luck before boarding his Flygon, revealing his Vibrava had evolved, and intending to travel to Caladium City. In At the Claws of Life, Dante returned to Caladium City on his Flygon and he watched the tail end of the Riau Grand Festival, watching Yazmyne's semifinal and Jason ultimately winning the Ribbon Cup. He arrived in Caladium to sit in a lecture and experiment with Insect and Fossil specialist Edith of the Riau Elite Four. During the lecture, Dante's knowledge of Bug Pokémon piqued Edith's interest and she invited him to participate in a 1-on-1 Bug-Type battle. Dante declined to Edith's disappointment. Edith met with Dante in private and expressed her disappointment as he passed on the rare chance to battle a member of the Elite Four. When Dante answered that he was simply not ready, Edith was pleased by his answer and awarded him a Bugium-Z, which she had acquired from her travels in Alola. However, Edith did not explain to Dante how to use this item but promised one day he would learn on his own. Dante then departed Caladium City to face Claire for the Charm Badge and his eighth Riau Badge. Dante eventually defeated Claire for the Charm Badge, thus qualifying him for the Middlemist Conference. Dante arrived on Rainbow Rose Island for the competition by The Regathering of Riau's Champions! and met with his rivals from the year during the meet and greet before the competition. When the competition began, Dante was sorted into Edith's group. His opening battle was on a water battlefield and decided to open his conference campaign with the first Pokémon he captured in Riau, Ninjask. They faced Caden and his Whiscash between Single Elimination, Part I! and Single Elimination, Part II and won, advancing to the qualifying rounds. Between The Finals Pair that Never Was and Speed, Defense, and Power, Dante won his first, second, and third qualifying rounds to advance to the quarterfinals. Dante's quarterfinal was against eventual champion Audrey, which was held between The Bug Specialist and the Status Tactician! and Secret Weapons!. During the quarterfinal, Dante was unable to use his intended strategies but managed to work around Audrey's status tactics and take an early advantage in the battle. In the second half of the battle, Audrey revealed her secret weapon Mega Gardevoir, who eliminated two of Dante's Pokémon. While Flygon was assumed to be Dante's ace, his true ace was Shedinja, who defeated Mega Gardevoir because she didn't have any moves available to hurt it. Dante was poised to win by Shedinja knocking out Audrey's Meganium, but Audrey exploited an unforeseen flaw in Shedinja's Wonder Guard to steal the win and advance to the semifinals. Dante took the loss well and remained on Rainbow Rose island for the rest of the tournament. When the Middlemist Conference ended in Out with a Riau Bang, Dante shared a moment with Yazmyne where they joked about never having a complete battle. Dante shared that he intended to return home to Kanto to celebrate with Savannah after she'd won the Sinnoh Grand Festival. He also intended to travel in Kanto during the next League Cycle. The next day, Dante departed for Kanto. He and Yazmyne promised to keep in touch. The Orange Saga Between, The Champion's Tour and Adventure Renewed, Yazmyne contacted Dante and shared her experience during her month-long return to the Orange Archipelago after winning its league. While Dante was happy for Yazmyne, he was despondent as he had lost in the fourth round of the Indigo Plateau Conference in his return to Kanto. He was defeated on a water battlefield. However, he caught two three new Pokemon, a Venonat, Metapod, and Parasect that he evolved from a Paras. Yazmyne reveals to Dante the story behind her Beautifly's capture, and reveals that she and Butterfree produced two eggs that have hatched into a pair of Wurmple. Yazmyne showed Dante the Pokemon, and he was elated and marveled at their cuteness. Yazmyne says that Nurse Joy had come in to check on the newborn Pokemon, and she explained that based on their behavious, they were genetically slated to evolve into Beautifly and Dustox respectively. Since Dante's new goal is to capture a species of each Bug-Type Pokémon, she offers him the new infant Wurmple. Dante nearly jumped out of his chair as he accepted. Yazmyne sent over her two Wurmple, and Dante nearly strangled them with love, prompting both Wurmple to restrain Dante with Strong Shot. Character Dante is a Bug-Type enthusiast, whose dream is to catch all Bug-Type Pokemon. He normally has absolutely no interest in Pokemon who aren't Bug-Types, but came around to his Munchlax due to his attachment and Lilligant because her Sweet Scent attracts Bug-Types. After learning about the Bug-Egg group Dante learned even more about the Bug-Type and decided to expand his selection of Pokemon to all those related to Bug Pokémon, including the Trapinch and Gligar evolutionary families. Dante doesn't have a particular strategy in battle. After traveling with Yazmyne for a year before partaking in his own journey, Dante's battle strategy is directly influenced by her. As such he uses a countering style of battle, turning his opponents' attacks against them. This tactic proved extremely effective, nearly advancing him to the quarterfinals of the Middlemist Conference. Pokemon On Hand Badges Riau Badges *Venom Badge - (Immune to Poison) *Bloom Badge - (prior to Ghost with a Shell!) *Inferno Badge - (prior to Ghost with a Shell!) *Brave Badge - (prior to Brave Hearts Ablaze!) *3 Unknown Badges - (prior to At the Claws of Life *Charm Badge - (prior to The Regathering of Riau's Champions!) Conference Ranking *Middlemist Conference - Top 8 (Secret Weapons!) *Vertress Conference - Top 4 Pokemon Competitions *Aster Discharge - Top 8 (Second Round Savagery) *Wild Rose Masquerade - Top 16 (Brutality in R1) Trivia Related Articles Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Middlemist Conference